


kiss me thru the phone

by starstarfairy



Category: Free!
Genre: Dick Pics, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstarfairy/pseuds/starstarfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late submission for HaruRintercourse Day 2: Location: Long Distance</p>
<p>Rin gets amorous after 11:00pm.</p>
<p>(sexting log)</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me thru the phone

**Author's Note:**

> First, let me apologize for the terrible quality of this fic. I technically wrote this a really long time ago (like, before any of my other fics) and never posted it anywhere because I was too embarrassed to be writing smut. But I really wanted to participate in this challenge, bc Haru and Rin doing dirty things is basically my life, but I was busy with midterms all week (and all my fic energy has been devoted to a long multi-chapter HaruRin fic I've been working on for months that I refuse to start publishing until I'm satisfied with it). So I dug this one up from the abyss. I wrote it in the notepad app of my old phone and emailed it to my best friend to beta, and I had to go through my old emails to find it. This is a relic that has survived the tests of time. Behold, the first smut I have ever actually written, repurposed for a new age.
> 
> That being said... I tried to refresh it a bit with some edits. When I originally wrote this I think I had them still in high school? But now that I am Older and Wiser (my god how long has it been. how old is free even) I feel icky about that so I changed some of the text to make it seem more like they're in college or something. Let's go with the assumption that they're both travelling with their universities for competitions (I think I remember someone speculating that they could theoretically compete against each other while still in college, because there are invitational competitions for college students? idk much about that circuit tbh) and see each other on a semi-regular basis during the competition season.
> 
> Also yes the title is from [that one soulja boy song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47Fbo4kU2AU) and if you don't know it then damn I must truly be getting old

**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]  
** [11:37:49] haru  
[11:38:32] haaaaaaaaaaruuuuuuuu

  
**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]  
** [11:41:02] what

  
**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]  
** [11:41:41] I miss you

  
**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]  
** [11:42:53] you just saw me a few hours ago.

  
**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]  
** [11:43:31] but I won't get to see you for another week...  and I miss you already(ToT)  
[11:43:45] and I didn't even get to give you a goodbye kiss (ToT)

  
**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]  
** [11:44:11] ...you can give me two hello kisses when we see each other next week to make up for it.

  
**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]  
** [11:44:35] woohoo! (* ´З｀*)(* ´З｀*)

  
**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]  
** [11:44:58] rin it's late, go to sleep

**  
[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]**   
[11:45:13] but I wanna talk to you  
  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]**   
[11:45:21] about what?  
  


**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]**   
[11:45:33] nothing in particular...! I just like talking to you ( ♡∀♡)  
  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]**   
[11:45:42] ...go to sleep.  
  


**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]**   
[11:45:49] no  
  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]**   
[11:45:59] go to sleep or you don't get to kiss me at all next week  
  


**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]**   
[11:46:18] ok ok, I'm in bed, happy?

  
**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]  
** [11:46:36] sure  
[11:46:39] go to sleep  
  


**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]**   
[11:46:52] I wish you were here with me ♡  
  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]**   
[11:47:24] ...rin.  
  


**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]**   
[11:47:37] in bed ♡  
  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]**   
[11:47:54] I'm not playing this game.  
  


**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]**   
[11:48:11] aw come on babe, you know you love it （*｀▽´*）  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]  
** [11:48:24] whatever  
 

**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]**   
[11:48:39] I really do wish you were here though  
[11:48:44] I wanna touch you so bad  
  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]**   
[11:49:08] …  
  


**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]**   
[11:49:12] haruuuu. that's the part where you say something sexy back  
  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]**   
[11:49:28] I'm not good at being sexy  
  


**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]**   
[11:49:37] liar. you're so fucking hot and you know it  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]  
** [11:49:51] am I?  
  


**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]**   
[11:50:19] don't play coy with me, I saw you givin me the eye when you came out of the showers earlier, dripping wet and tousling your hair like a goddamn model  
[11:50:26] fuck, if everyone else wasn't there I don't think I could've stopped myself from pushing you up against the wall  
  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]**   
[11:50:42] ...maybe I wanted you to.  
  


**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]**   
[11:50:56] shit, now I'm gonna have to next time I see you. how's that for a hello kiss (* ´З｀*)  
  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]**   
[11:51:05] you get two hello kisses this time around. better make good use of it  
  


**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]**   
[11:51:12] you're right. maybe I should give my second kiss somewhere else...?（｀ω´ ）  
  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]**   
[11:51:28] ...in the kitchen?  
  


**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]**   
[11:51:39] no you idiot, somewhere else on your body. other than your face.  
  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]**   
[11:51:53] maybe I want to give you a kiss first  
  


**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]**   
[11:52:01] sure thing (* ´З｀*)  
  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]**   
[11:52:06] but not on your face.  
  


**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]**   
[11:52:09] oh?  
  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]**   
[11:52:22] I'd kiss your neck, because I know how much you like it when I do. I'll keep kissing you too, if you want  
  


**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]**   
[11:52:34] please do~  
  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]**   
[11:52:45] I'll kiss you hard up under your ear, so hard I leave a mark that everyone would see. then when you're catching your breath I'd kiss your lips again. I like kissing you when you're out of breath.  
  


**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]**   
[11:53:02] do you~? well you're in luck--it's not hard for me to lose my breath when you're around (ノ´∀｀;)♡  
  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]**   
[11:53:12] do you want me to stop? so you can catch your breath?  
  


**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]**   
[11:53:19] fuck no. keep going  
  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]**   
[11:53:29] good. because I'm going to keep kissing you. I want to kiss your collarbone, your shoulders, your chest, your stomach, everywhere  
  


**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]**   
[11:53:38] it tickles when you kiss my stomach~  
  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]**   
[11:53:51] I want to kiss you somewhere else, too  
  


**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]**   
[11:54:17] shit haru, I wanna touch you too, you're doing all the work here   
[11:54:23] I want to make you feel good too  
  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]**   
[11:54:30] what do you want to do?  
  


**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]**   
[11:54:41] I bet you're getting hard already, I wanna take off your pants and see~ but just the pants, not the underwear yet~   
[11:54:46] you better not be wearing your jammers under your pants again, you ass  
  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]**   
[11:54:52] okay fine, I'll wear regular underwear  
  


**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]**   
[11:55:05] good, cus I'm gonna kiss your underwear. right over your dick, so you can feel it.   
[11:55:09] I'm gonna keep kissing there too. I bet I can taste you through your boxers if I do it long enough  
  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]**   
[11:55:12] ...I’ll wear briefs  
  


**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]**   
[11:55:18] even better   
[11:55:23] fuck, I bet you'd be so hard now, you love it when I use my tongue  
  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]**   
[11:55:27] use it more  
  


**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]**   
[11:55:35] so greedy! I've still got my pants on here you know, no fair ( >д<)  
  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]**   
[11:55:47] take them off   
[11:55:51] or I'll take them off for you  
  


**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]**   
[11:56:04] go ahead then  
  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]**   
[11:56:21] rin. I want to touch you   
[11:56:29] you're really hard, aren't you  
  


**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]**   
[11:56:53] fuck. yeah I am  
  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]**   
[11:57:14] I'll touch you really lightly. I just wanna touch you a little bit  
  


**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]**   
[11:57:20] nooooo  
  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]**   
[11:57:29] do you want me to touch you more?  
  


**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]**   
[11:57:52] stop teasing me jackass  
  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]**   
[11:58:00] but I like teasing you   
[11:58:06] you're so cute when you beg for more  
  


**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]**   
[11:58:21] oh my god haru. just   
[11:58:34] get on with it  
  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]**   
[11:58:51] no I don't think I will   
[11:59:09] I want to kiss your neck more. I want to give you more marks. I want everyone to know that you're mine.   
[11:59:18] and I'll keep stroking you just a little bit, and I know you won't fight it  
  


**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]**   
[11:59:59] shit haru, stop playing around, I cant take it  
  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]**   
[12:00:17] I think you can.  
  


**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]**   
[12:01:23] i cant  
  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]**   
[12:02:18] losing your breath? are you gasping my name yet, rinrin?  
  


**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]**   
[12:03:03] fuck you   
[12:03:16] no because you wont fucking touch me   
[12:03:20] please. Haru  
  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]**   
[12:04:01] rin. you're beautiful   
[12:04:12] I want to feel you  
  


**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]  
** [12:04:45] me too  
[12:04:52] put us together  
  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]  
** [12:05:41] you're so hard  
[12:06:13] feels so good  
  


**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]**   
[12:06:43] you too   
[12:07:21] god haru   
[12:07:51] kiss me again  
  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]**   
[12:08:07] I'll kiss you till youre breathless   
[12:08:53] are you touching yourself? does it feel good?   


**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]  
** [12:09:41] yes and yes  
  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]**   
[12:10:03] imagine me there instead   
[12:10:16] we're moving together  
  


**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]  
** [12:10:48] I want to touch you everywhere. I want to feel you everywhere  
[12:11:01] touch yourself and think of me  
  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]**   
[12:13:07] already am  
[12:13:07] _(photo attached)  
  
_

**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]**   
[12:14:12] god haru you're so beautiful   
[12:14:41] wanna see ur face when you come  
  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]**   
[12:15:31] you too  
  


**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]  
** [12:15:50] I wanna make u moan  
  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]**   
[12:16:31] yuo already are  
  


**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]**   
[12:17:00] fuck. I wanna hear  
[12:17:19] u sound so hot whn u moan my name  
  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]**   
[12:19:14] rin  
[12:19:29] feels good  
[12:20:43] im gettig close  
  


**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]**   
[12:21:32] metoo   
[12:22:11] fuck haru I love you  
  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]  
** [12:22:50] I love yu more  
[12:23:15] so close rin  
  


**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]**   
[12:24:21] wish u were here  
[12:24:21] _(photo attached)  
_ [12:25:42] say my name when u come  
  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]**   
[12:27:51] f uck yur cokc looks delicious wanna suckyuo off so bad  
[12:28:34] im  
[12:29:49] h  
[12:29:49] _(photo attached)  
  
_

**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]**   
[12:30:42] haruu7   
[12:32:51] shit  
  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]**   
[12:33:14] did u finish  
  


**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]  
** [12:33:42] yeah  
[12:33:56] made a real mess of it too. god haru, what the hell did you do to me  
  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]**   
[12:34:09] sorry. I'll clean you up  
  


**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]**   
[12:34:21] thanks babe ♡   
[12:34:47] but you know that sentiment doesn't mean jack shit when you're not actually here, right? I'm still covered in my own spunk here  
  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]**   
[12:35:51] sorry   
[12:36:03] if it helps, I am too  
  


**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]**   
[12:36:34] good ♡   
[12:37:51] do I still get my two kisses next week? (* >З<*)  
  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]**   
[12:38:21] ...fine   
[12:38:30] you can have more than two, if you want  
  


**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]**   
[12:38:42] wow, haru, you're just too good to me  
  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]**   
[12:38:57] go to bed, rin  
  


**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]**   
[12:39:15] goodnight ♡♡ my darling ♡♡  
  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]**   
[12:41:21] ...night rin. sleep well   
[12:41:34] ps hope you didn't wake up your roommate  
  


**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]**   
[12:41:38] FUCK  
  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]**   
[12:41:50] (￣︶￣)  
  


**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]**   
[12:43:03] jk just checked and he’s not home. looks like he missed the good part   
[12:43:21] I never even heard him leave www  
  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]**   
[12:43:42] you were distracted  
  


**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]**   
[12:44:10] obviously  
  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]**   
[12:44:36] think you can sleep now?  
  


**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]  
** [12:45:03] I guess… now that I got to talk to you ♡  
[12:45:24] and I got to make you come… always a plus ♡  
  


**[From: Nanase Haruka | To: Matsuoka Rin]  
** [12:46:12] ...good night  
[12:46:20] love you   
[12:46:23] ✿

  
**[From: Matsuoka Rin | To: Nanase Haruka]**   
[12:46:49] sleep tight... my shining ( ♡∀♡) ☆ 

**Author's Note:**

> ....happy easter I'm going to hell LOL


End file.
